


Is there a Medic in The House

by Beta_Mat_86



Series: Spice Fortress [1]
Category: S Club 7 (Band), Spice Girls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Team Fortress 2 Fusion, Blood and Violence, Cartoon Physics, Gen, Medical Procedures, Surgery, Swearing, Video Game Mechanics, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 09:11:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21297026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beta_Mat_86/pseuds/Beta_Mat_86
Summary: AU fic, about Girl Power, Friendship and Kicking some arse. Victoria the Medic invents an implant with Melanie as the test subject.
Series: Spice Fortress [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535231
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Is there a Medic in The House

**Author's Note:**

> This is an import from my DeviantArt page.

Out of the battlefield against the army of I-Drones, a fleet of cybernetic zombie rouge automaton. Emma the Sentinel and Rachel The Demo are forced to head back to one of the bases despite a long hard fight. Their bodies were pretty much mess up, with Rachel already losing an eye in battle. They must get to Victoria the Medic, as she’s the only one who can restore their bodies.

“Quick, we have to get to Victoria right now!” Rachel said.

“What about Melanie?” Emma asks.

“Her too...” Rachel said, just as a bomb explodes, sending her flying.

“Rachel!” Emma said.

Emma looks at the missile as her.

“Well, this sucks…” (She blew into a nearby area of at home base.) “That really hurts.” Emma said, before fainting.

However, once as the base, Victoria was busy with Melanie the Fighter, who’s on the operation table after her run-in, leaving her insides exposed despite being awake. The duo was stuck up a conversation while Victoria was fixing Melanie up, along with Health-Ray-gun, with the latter was being tested with.

“I told her, that’s what you get for not locking the gates.” Victoria said.

“Worst Gate Keeper Ever” Melanie laughed.

“That’s why I don’t do guard duty.” Victoria said.

A raven appears, resting in Melanie’s intestines, which doesn’t seem to faze her. Victoria, on the other hand…

“ICHABOD! Get out of there!” (She looks at Melanie.) “Birds… you never know where they nest.” Victoria explains.

Victoria has Melanie’s heart on a separate, with a power-implant, with the ray-gun on directly at it.

“Now, most hearts might…” Victoria said.

The heart explodes.

“What was that?” Melanie asks, not knowing her own heart just got destroy, by accident.

“Um, that’s a work in process. One second...” Victoria said.

Victoria heads to the fridge to find a new heart for Melanie. Victoria finds one that was a lot bigger from an unknown animal, ‘perfect’ she adds. There was Geri the Hacker, or what is left of her from a prior fight. This is clear as she’s hooked up to a truck battery to keep her alive, without a body. Victoria was working on that.

“Just kill me… will ya!” Geri said.

“Not today...” Victoria said.

Victoria resumes her work, with Melanie watching nearby.

“Okay, try again.” Victoria said.

Victoria activates the ray-gun, just go overboard, but stays intact this time.

“That’s better.” Victoria said as she about to placed the heart.

“Am I suppose to be awake for this?” Melanie asks.

“Normally, nope. Since you are, can you hold onto your rib cage for a second as I put this here.” Victoria said.

Melanie grabs the cages, along with the multi-tool saw. Victoria places the heart at the right spot, between the lungs. Melanie was clearly in pain, but she had the worst.

“Okay, here goes nothing.” Victoria said, placing the rib cage back where they belong.

“At least I got my taxes done.” Melanie said, sarcastically.

The ray aims at its target, which does the job, restoring Melanie’s body right down her outfit.

“That’s better!” Victoria said.

“Think we should help the girls?” Melanie asks, noting Emma and Rachel.

“Let’s” Victoria said.

The duo emerged from the base, in the effort to deal with the I-Drones. As Melanie gets her katana and archery gears into action, Victoria researches to Emma and Rachel, restoring their health to more than 100 percent and their gears ready for battle. Joining with Melanie, the duo head to where the army of I-Drones was coming from, while Tina the Sniper was trying to hold them back with Jo the Machinist by her side. Seeing this, Victoria aims her health-ray onto Melanie to give her an extra boost, while Emma and Rachel get to Mel the Drill and Hannah the Pyro, who were also down. As they get their health back, they noticed the effects the implants were having on Melanie, making her near impossible to harm. As the red aura cover her, Melanie was taking out each I-Drones soldiers, forcing the fleet to leave. Leaving the many of the team’s bases, the group was able to regroup, despite the hunt to find the one behind the I-Drone. Melanie was able to return to her normal self.

Later

The rest of the crew waits outside of the medic’s office, getting similar implants. Emma exits.

“Got it, mate?” Rachel asks.

“Yeah, but you have no idea how much this hurts.” Emma said.

A chirp is heard, it looks like Ichabub found a home and Emma back to the operating table.

-Cut-


End file.
